


Hi, Hello

by Redlair



Category: Beautiful - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chae Hyungwon-centric, Fluff, M/M, Not quite domestic but like soft, Slice of Life, Trying to make this canon, drabble bits, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Everything's been going normal for Hyungwon. But he's finding Minhyuk to be a tad cute now and a confession from the other has been long awaited.





	Hi, Hello

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess, from all those Hyunghyuk moments popping out of the blue, I'm king of affected.
> 
> This has the slightest bits of loneliness and mutual detachment of Hyungwon and Minhyuk to each other but it all goes well at the end. I mean, those two barely had moments together on camera for a while...

It would be stupid if Hyungwon was mulled over by the subtle touches and abundant touches that Minhyuk gives him. Because Minhyuk does that to everyone and for some reason, it’s really bothering to him.

There were the light shy gazes when they first met. He had noticed that Minhyuk had shy smiles and bright smiles and when he had saw the other poorly sobbing away in the dark, he had tried to ease the other by giving soft pats, reassuring words and even hugs. Somehow, in the back of his mind he wanted to promise himself that he would never see other cry again.

Somewhere after debuting and a few months in of promotions, Minhyuk had gifted a book of exclusive free hugs on his birthday from the one and only. In Hyungwon’s opinion, it’s one of the most ridiculous gifts he could ever receive because Minhyuk was always going around hugging others like Jooheon and Wonho that Hyungwon thinks that there’s no point of receiving the benefit. They didn’t speak much after debut. Not after he had seen Minhyuk cry from the happiness of debuting. It also wasn’t Hyungwon’s personality to go out of his way to ask for special conditions from others. He had treated all the members similarly and if anything, the book of free hugs just stayed untouched on his shelf.

If Minhyuk had noticed, the other didn’t say anything and resumed with the norms. But by the third year in, Hyungwon has found himself to be quite close to all the members and it’s just Minhyuk now that he feels somewhat awkward with. Not that there really was conflict between them, but Hyungwon had always respected the other’s decisions and if the other has stopped giving him attention now, Hyungwon accepted that.

Their relationship was in a way, simple but complex. Like pent up tension or something hanging on in the air that never gets said.

 

 

It’s not that Hyungwon never has Minhyuk near him. The other comes and goes as he pleases, and some days, Minhyuk stands next to him and throws an arm over his neck and rests his head. Other times, Minhyuk comes into his shared bedroom and just lies on top of his bed even when Hyungwon’s bed is one of the most inconvenient out of all bunk beds. By the corner and having to climb a ladder with the head nearly bumping into the ceiling.

But they never seem to talk. Words unsaid. Implicit meanings and feelings.

Hyungwon has heard Minhyuk speak out in that since they have such a mutual understanding of each other and since they know each other so well, there’s no need for words. Hyungwon agrees with this but he does wonder if there’s really nothing interesting in him left for Minhyuk to barely speak with him. There are just brief gazes before he or Minhyuk looks away from each other.

 

 

But there are better days. When Hyungwon sees the other smiling a bit brighter with the mood going up around everyone and Hyungwon just feels glad that the other is okay. The other seems fine, and Hyungwon just observes away like an outsider or more like a proud parent somehow. Perhaps it’s the ways and the behavior that Minhyuk has that invokes the feeling of care from Hyungwon. Hyungwon doesn’t necessarily know what happens, but he sees the other clinging around others with a brazen smile and when their eyes meet, Minhyuk looks away bashfully. It’s cute.

(A/N: Lol, making Hyungwon sound awfully lovesick over here).

 

It’s normal. Until one day where all the other members are busy with their photoshoots and Hyungwon’s just lying down on the teal, velvet sofa examining his cuticles because he’s bored and not quite sleepy when Minhyuk slips beside him.

“Hyungwon.”  
“Mmm?”

Minhyuk’s voice is soft. It sounds sleepy and Hyungwon thinks the other’s going to take a nap next to him with all that makeup on while wearing the suit.

“I’ve got a something to tell you.”

 

Minhyuk rests his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder. There’s no asking. He simply does whatever he wants and Hyungwon doesn’t ever question it. Because it’s Minhyuk and sometimes, boundaries don’t exist and whatever wacky ideas the other decides to do, it has become a norm to see.

Hyungwon doesn’t respond but the silence is enough to prompt Minhyuk to continue.

“You’ve got to promise that you’ll still treat me the same though.”  
“Okay. What is it?”

Minhyuk snuggles his head closer to Hyungwon’s neck and at this point, the other’s head isn’t even on his shoulder because Minhyuk’s draping his warm body on top of Hyungwon now and it feels awfully like they’re about to cuddle. That or, Minhyuk has deemed him to be a bed to rest upon.

“I like someone.”  
“Mmmm.”

Hyungwon closes his eyes and as if by impulse, run his fingers through his hair. There are so many possibilities of what Minhyuk likes. Probably the cactus that Hyungwon bought the other day or maybe the taste of roasted yams (guguma) if Minhyuk personified them.

But apparently his answer isn’t enough because suddenly Minhyuk turns his body and frowns at him.  
“Aren’t you going to ask who I like?”

 

Hyungwon gives a small laugh. Minhyuk could be so unpredictable.

“So, how do you like?” It’s breathy and it’s the voice that Hyungwon has when he’s feeling sentimental or tired. Mainly tired though.

He sees Minhyuk’s face waver. As if the other was nervous for some reason before the other swoops close to his ear to whisper.

“I like you.”

It’s fast before the other promptly tries to get off Hyungwon’s body because Minhyuk doesn’t want to see the face of rejection. Hyungwon’s face doesn’t emote because it stays blank more times than ever but he hears it well and the feelings inside of him bloom larger than ever.

Minhyuk doesn’t succeed though when Hyungwon’s arms grasp for the other and pulls Minhyuk down on top of him. Hyungwon embraces a smirk and Minhyuk’s looking everywhere but at Hyungwon’s face.

“Say that again?”  
“I-I didn’t say anything!”

“Hmm?”  
Hyungwon’s brazen arms move until they’re holding Minhyuk’s waist and his eyes seem to be smiling. Minhyuk’s blushing and Hyungwon gives another small laugh.

“You’re cute, Minhyuk... And for the record, I like you too. So you should stop ignoring me now.”

Hyungwon gives a gentle pat to Minhyuk’s back and Minhyuk sneaks a gaze at him with all smiles before giving the other a bear hug.

“That’s good, because I would be very upset if you didn’t.”

 

It’s warm and cozy with Minhyuk on top of him and it isn’t until the other decides to give him a small peck on his neck does Hyungwon go out of his zone.

 

“Hey, we’re still in public.”  
“So?”  
“Don’t do something that I wouldn’t do.”  
“Hmmm, even when I’m just trying to show my affection to you?”

Apparently it’s a ridiculous question for Minhyuk. But it’s enough when they’re alone and the coordination staff are away from the couch. Everyone’s busy and not looking.

So Hyungwon gives him a quick peck on Minhyuk’s lips. The other immediately turns pink and if Minhyuk’s being shy, it’s enough to shut the him up.

“Later. We can kiss and hug more later. Back at the dorms.”  
"Good idea."

 

 

 

\----

These tweets though: [1](https://twitter.com/trashstax/status/980797278079168512) [2](https://twitter.com/hyungwonope/status/785820670626107392) inspired this.


End file.
